


梓童

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 一个不像灰姑娘的灰姑娘的故事。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	梓童

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severus Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severus+Snape).



“噢，我的天哪！西弗勒斯你难道打算穿着这一身参加……舞会？”

卢修斯面目狰狞的用食指指尖挑起一缕油腻发丝，格外嫌弃地扫视对方宽大而黑漆漆的衣袍，这实在是不符合马尔福的审美。

“我什么时候说过我要去参加舞会？”

“我以为你会对那个小王子感兴趣，毕竟……”

挑眉，卢修斯有些揶揄地看着自己弟弟，被收养的，而后在对方凌厉的目光下非常明智的闭上了嘴。

“倒是你，我可不知道一个已经结婚的马尔福为何要去，让你的妻子再度了解一下你的风流成性？”

“噢，亲爱的~茜茜可是也要参加舞会呢，毕竟这明面上只是一个庆祝新年的晚会。”颇有些自恋的将碎发别在耳后，继续道 ，“而且婚姻并不影响一个马尔福散发自己的魅力~能欣赏到马尔福的美丽是他们的荣幸……”

“我会尽快转告纳西莎您对于婚姻的见解的，卢修斯。”

头也不转地，斯内普面无表情地从书架拿下一本魔药书，丝毫没有理会后者的“求饶”。

“噢，梅林！西弗勒斯您是如此慷慨，我刚才不过戏言而已，噢！求你，茜茜会杀了我的，你不会如此希望的对吧……”

“碰！”

差点碰到鼻子的马尔福非常不优雅地摸了摸鼻子，而后调整表情，迈着马尔福风范的步伐走向自己美丽的妻子，绅士地伸出手臂。

“美丽的夫人，我想我们该离开了。”

“西弗勒斯不去吗，卢克？”

“噢，这个心里只有魔药的别扭阴沉的家伙，也许他需要点帮助，不过有人已经……”

卢修斯对着夫人悄悄耳语，二人相视，同时露出心照不宣的笑容。

而某位正在沉浸于魔药中的人还未意识到这即将到来的“危机”。

……

西弗勒斯的母亲为了救父亲而双双去世，孤苦无依的小西弗被母亲的母族的恩人，维德穆德先生以及其伴侣马尔福先生收养。

想到那时在无尽黑夜中曾出现的光亮，也许他曾期待着，只不过现实是如此真实而……残酷。

看见日常话痨且教坏小孩无下限的维德被伴侣暴打似乎已成为日常，谁能想到外面人模狗样的维德穆德实际上是如此……画风清奇。

而他们的孩子，卢修斯·马尔福则是个蠢货，在他看来确实如此。毕竟任谁看见一个马尔福对着还是布莱克小姐的纳西莎前一秒趾高气昂，后一秒在对方一个微笑之中瞬间看迷了眼不分东西，结果回家后就暗搓搓地计划着如何把纳西莎娶回家还带着自己可怜兄弟一起“商量”的都不会对这个金光闪闪的稻草头再抱有丝毫希望……那沉浸于爱情中的马尔福用养父的话来说，实在是“太不斯莱特林了”。

但他们看起来很幸福。

爱情，可真是奇妙……让他都有些……

羡慕。

脑中回转着，手上动作却很顺利的将熬制好的魔药装瓶。

西弗勒斯看着酒红色的液体在火焰前倒映出自己的影子，一时有些恍惚。

“爱情么……”

喃喃自语，转而被自己的轻笑打破了那不切实际的想法。

算了吧，人不能总是奢望自己得不到的东西，那会让生活变得不幸。

转头收拾起桌面，有些思维发散的脑子却总是闪过某个绿色……

“你在想谁……让我猜猜，是小王子吗？”

“是……”

“……”

“……”

他好像记得卢修斯和维德穆德都去了那个狗屁的舞会了？

“！！！你是谁？！”

“噢，不要慌张，我亲爱的孩子。”老人看着眼前这个后生，颇有种在物色自家儿媳妇的感觉，“这只是一个无聊的老精灵，专门给陷入恋爱苦恼的年轻男女们解决困惑，我幸运的孩子，也许我可以帮你实现你内心的愿望？”

“我没……”

“噢，别急着否认，我的孩子，这里可是一位能洞穿人心的睿智的精灵呐~”慈祥的看着急于辩解的后生，老精灵继续说道，“我知道你喜欢谁，那个在今晚的舞会寻找未来新娘的小王子？你的眼光不错，他是个好孩子……”

“我说了我没……”

“我来帮帮你吧，可怜的孩子。”

“我……”

老精灵挥舞着魔杖，瞬间，周围亮起的白光争先恐后涌向西弗勒斯，将其包围。

而后，小屋中只剩下了一个精灵在喃喃自语。

“这是个好孩子呢，可真是便宜Potter家的小崽子……唉，老了老了，看后辈们获得幸福也是老人为数不多的乐趣啊……”

而此时突然出现在宫殿前的西弗勒斯……

头发顺滑地披在肩上，像刚洗过般蓬软。

身着欧式贵族的装扮，西弗勒斯有些不习惯的扯了扯过于贴近皮肤的内衬，这让他感到无处安放。

若是卢修斯在场，怕也是得赞叹句这很马尔福了吧。

但西弗勒斯此时只想诅咒那个老精灵吃糖长蛀牙……

这个该死的不听人说话的老精灵，下次见到一定把他扔坩埚里去！

“啊嚏！唉，老了——”精灵四处转转着寻找着甜食，未果后拿出自己的存货就地坐在小方布上，开吃，“果然柠檬茶应该加蜂蜜呐~不过……好像忘了什么？”

算了，应该也不是什么很重要的事吧……

彼时，在宫殿前踌躇片刻的西弗勒斯终于下定了决心。

深吸一口气，怀着对某只老精灵的诅咒，缓缓走进喧嚣中。

“嘿，西弗勒斯，卢克还说你不来了呢。”表达关心的纳西莎趁机背朝卢修斯比了个胜利手势，“你这身衣服可真是不错，一定能迷倒那个……”

“不，我……”

他不能拒绝一位淑女的邀请，只能无奈地任凭纳西莎把自己拉向舞台中央。

眼角不动声色地搜寻着那抹身影，却无奈人实在是过多。

心不在焉地接过一杯葡萄酒，入唇的醇香让有些不安跳动的心逐渐安分。

你来了又有什么用呢？

难道你觉得一个近四十的老男人会比那些活力四射的小姐公子们更具有魅力吗？

难道你觉得他会因一些小小恩惠而怜悯你吗？

“呃，这位先生，不知您是否愿意……”

真是奇怪，从开始他就能感受到不止一道目光在自己身上留连，这让西弗勒斯不由怀疑那个老精灵的品味。

可怜的西弗勒斯还没有意识到自己现在究竟是多么的……诱人。

白皙的皮肤被包裹在修身的衣服中，明明是散发着荷尔蒙的诱惑气息，却又非常正经的将每一颗纽扣都扣到最顶端，却不知这禁欲的感觉更让人想要扒开这个男人的衣服，而后在对方的哭泣呻吟中烙刻下自己的痕迹……

暗处观察的男人的眼睛简直要冒出火来，既是为了对方的性感，也是因为这份性感招来的各种……苍蝇！

在看到又一个人走向西弗勒斯时，终于按捺不住内心的冲动……该死，去他的礼仪规矩什么的，再不上新娘都跑了还管什么？

“不！”

刚想要拒绝，却被另一道声音打断，手臂被拉着进入一个怀抱，对方的下巴磕在自己的肩上软软地磨蹭，嘴上的话语却不容置疑。

“这位先生已经答应成为我的舞伴了，所以……”

满意地看着那铂金色的头发远去，绿眸男人转向有些惊讶的西弗勒斯，躬身做了个绅士礼。

“不知道这位迷人的先生是否愿意与我共舞一曲？对此我将不胜荣幸。”

果然还是见到了呢……

“我的荣幸，殿下。”

露出一个看起来有些傻气的微笑，小王子上前一步揽住那人的腰身，几个回转，将人带到了舞池中央……

“阿布，我刚才好像看见了西弗勒斯。”

“你的错觉。”

“噢，西弗勒斯说过他不会来的所以应该还在魔药间吧我刚看了这个小王子好像也没多少特别的肯定配不上我们家可爱的西弗勒斯要我说就不应该因为好奇过来看看万一他发现我们家西弗勒斯怎么办……阿布？嗷——”闭紧嘴巴努力维持着自己的风度，阿布拉克萨斯终于忍受不住唠叨地在维德穆德的嫩肉上活动了一下关节。

好吧亲亲阿布愿意扭他，那就忍着！

可是好疼啊QAQ

“闭嘴。”

“好QAQ”

而此时国王詹姆士也在寻找着自家的宝贝儿子。

“莉莉，你说哈利去哪了呢，他刚才还说自己找到那个人呢？”

“也许正在和新娘幽会呢。”

美丽的王后优雅地品味嘴间的茶点，对于自家儿子的下落非常自信地表示不用担心。

孩子长大了，就放手让他自己去追媳妇吧。

……

今日主角之一的王子殿下，哈利，在哪里呢？

寝宫。

当然，带着自己美丽的新娘。

“唔哈……殿下，请……请您先放开我……”

“叫我哈利。”小王子等不及将人带到床上，刚进了寝宫，就迫不及待地将人按在了门上，“不放……一放开西弗就不见了……”

“唔……哈，哈利……你还记得我？呃啊！”

想来精灵也是废了心思找来一件极难脱的衣裳，没有耐心的小王子直接粗暴拽开，迫不及待的含住一颗暴露在空气中的红樱。

“你素在太坏热，就这么把窝丢下……”

含着红樱的小王子不满地诉说内心的怨念，还故意用舌尖舔弄，发出婴儿哺乳时的嘬嘬声。

“不，我没……唔嗯……”

“哼，我要惩罚你！”

罚西弗勒斯一辈子不许离开哈利。

“要罚你做我的新娘！”

“这是什么惩罚，啊，喂……哈利！放我下来！”

这要是惩罚，只怕不少淑女都会为此丢他手绢呢……走神间，就被还气鼓鼓的小王子抗在肩头，几步后被扔在了柔软的大床上。

居高临下地，墨绿的眸瞳望着那个衣衫不整的男人，满是肉食者浓重的欲望。

“我可爱的新娘，也许你现在该履行身为妻子的责任了？”

未等那人回神，王子便吻上了那令人朝思暮想的唇，内心喟叹着这份真实。

……

二人的相遇过于短促。

那时小王子是个有着精灵祝福，美誉远扬的王子殿下，在与敌国的战争中不幸重伤失联。

而西弗勒斯是一个领主的不起眼的养子，在山林间寻找魔药材料时捡到了一只昏迷的小王子。

哈利在失去意识前，看到了一个黑眸的那人警惕地靠近，在发现自己后略带紧张地扶起他，之后，他便昏了过去……

再次醒来，入目是一个黑眼圈深重的男人，眉间的隆起让他忍不住去抚平。

而对方在感受到自己挣扎时便已经清醒，微凉的手指抚摸着他的额前，眉头略微舒展后起身离去，回来时给自己灌下一瓶瓶口味极其怪异的药剂。

说实话虽然有效，但也许他真的得改善一下味道。

当然，吃人嘴短，小王子只能心里腹诽几句。

倒不是没怀疑过对方的动机，但说实话自己作为伤重人士，保持无害性才是生存之道。

“咳咳……你叫……什么名字？……为什么救我？”

“我想您作为国家的储君不应该把自己时刻放在战场上当个活靶子，而现在局势不明，我们这里离交战地不远，等战线后移我再将您送回……”

“我是问……咳咳……”

“若果您还有点储君的意识就应该知道现在应该闭嘴！”把这个男人被角掖好，继续道，“如果您坚持，西弗勒斯，我的名字。”

“你想要得到什么，噢我不是在侮辱你西弗勒斯，我只觉得你救了我，在我力所能及之内，我认为你值得它。”

“…………”

“你在说什么？”

“不，什么也没有……”

耳尖微红，但更多的是对自己的唾弃……他刚才在说什么，他想得到什么？

不不，斯内普，永远做好分内的事情，不要去妄想自己得不到的东西，永远。

而某天，哈利在喝下男人又一瓶魔药后，陷入深深的沉睡。

再次醒来，他发现自己回到了自己的寝宫。

询问旁人，他才知道自己是被韦斯莱领主在某个小屋中发现的，据说那位领主是在某天突然收到了一个猫头鹰的来信……

哈利曾再回去寻找过，只是再没有见到过那个黑眸男人。

而那短短半月内，他所记得的或者说他所能知悉的，只有那个象征着领主的标识，以及脑海中挥之不去的面容。

你对我毫无所求，是么？

可是……

“怎么办呢，西弗勒斯，我想得到你……怎么办呢？”

苦寻无果。

于是国家举办了一场舞会，邀请各位领主家的适龄男女参与。

据说这是为了王子平安归来以及新年到来而举办的，但有消息的人都知道王子将在这个舞会中挑选自己的新娘。

梅林总是眷顾于有情人，因而这次也不例外。

哈利终于再次见到了西弗勒斯，他的新娘。

……

激烈的运动过后，哈利沉醉于新娘安睡的面容中，不愿阖眸——仿若要将人永远禁锢于自己的绿瞳之中。

犹如那一条清澈的溪水从未被污垢点花，

我的颜色将你染上;

你是我的达芙妮，

爱情的箭羽早已将我射中。

“找到你了，我的西弗勒斯……”

我想得到你。

我得到了你。

轻吻着爱人的发顶，他的新娘有些害羞，还有些胆小，不过……他的全部他都爱慕着。

其实当时他听见西弗勒斯说了什么。

【MARRY ME.】

“如你所愿，吾爱。”

……

午夜的钟声敲响了十二下。

流光闪过，半透明的精灵望着依偎安睡的二人，露出慈祥的微笑。

“老了啊，竟然忘记告诉西弗勒斯要在午夜十二点魔法消失前回来，不过……”精灵丝毫没有愧疚感地抖了抖自己的胡子，语气有些欠……“既然都脱光过了那也就没什么关系了。”

挥了挥魔杖，星光撒在安眠的二人身上——那是为相遇结合的爱人送下的美好祝福。

“老了啊……就喜欢看小一辈和和乐乐的样子，唉呀，下次一定要让马尔福把珍藏的糖果交出来……”

要幸福呐。


End file.
